Not A Dream
by I-Has-Broken-Heart
Summary: Why do we dream what we do? Are dreams scattered data that our minds are trying to sort? Are dreams hidden desires? Or are they so much more? Vincent is starting to have dreams he cant explain. Fluff/child abuse. Chapt 2 updated! poor summary sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first actual story to be posted! It's rated for child abuse and some themes later on. There will also be fluff.

I do not own the characters except for the ones you've never heard of haha.

Please review and let me know what to work on! Let me know if you like and I will continue 3

* * *

_Small feet padded down the carpeted hallway. There was no light, indicating it was late at night. A tired hand rested against the wall to help guide the way. Soon the wall ended and the small boy entered the living room. To his right, the main door opened abruptly and slammed into the wall. Quickly, the young eyes looked over and his body froze. There in the door way was a tall and scruffy looking man with bright blue eyes surrounded by red and black hair. He looked at the boy and growled in the back of his throat._

_"The fuck '__er__ you __doin__' up..." His words were slurred and harsh. His eyes were cold and angry. _

_The boy stood frozen, his words were stuck in his throat. He wanted so badly to move, so badly to run, but he just couldn't. Heavy feet pounded towards him, and fear racked the small boy's body. _

_"Answer me '__ya __lil__' rat!" A large hand suddenly pushed the boy against the wall with great power and he yelped. _

_"I-I-I" the young boy stammered out, fearful of what may happen. He looked up at the man before him and tears began to swell in his eyes. He trembled under the hand that was still on his shoulder._

_"You what!!!"__ The tall man yelled back._

_"I wasn't tired…." He spoke softly and weakly. Biting his lower lip, he looked into the man's eyes._

_The man was quiet for a moment, and then suddenly struck the boy, sending him to the floor. The boy yelped and tears fell down, his right cheek turning a brilliant red. It stung worse than anything he had felt before. His hand went to tend to his cheek, but he was pulled up by his hair and he cried out, clawing at the fist. His small hands did nothing however and he was struck again in the abdomen. He heard a crack and his eyes widened. He coughed and gasped, shocked at what happened. A sharp pain pierced his stomach and he just wanted to die._

_"I-I'm sorry…daddy..." His vision blurred a bit, but he slowly refocused. He looked up, vision blurring once again from tears that stung his eyes._

_"You useless little shit..." He slurred. "Can't do anything right...Especially today...Don't think I forgot what today was…" The words sent a shiver down the boy's spine._

_The boy looked away, and sat against the wall. He held his stomach, trying to ignore the pain but he just couldn't._

_"Today's the day you killed your mother…" The man laughed coldly, "kinda hard to celebrate your birth when she '__aint__ here..."The words brought even more tears to the boy's eyes, and his heart was torn._

_The scruffy man walked down the hall, his feet dragging, and disappeared into his bedroom. The door slammed behind him, and faint voices were heard from behind the hollow door._

_The boy sat there, pulling his knees to his chest a bit even though it hurt, and sat there the rest of the night and cried. "I...I'm so sorry...I…I never meant to...to cause you so much...pain…I…daddy ...please…forgive me.." The words he spoke stung when they came out. He felt empty inside, and begged for forgiveness. He didn't mean to be born. He didn't know he would be a murderer._

_Today he had turned 11. Today, his father was drunk._

* * *

Vincent sat up quickly, holding his stomach and breathing hard. Sweat dripped down his face and he looked around. His hand went to his head and he took a deep breath. He had felt the pain the boy had felt, and it seemed all too real.

"W-what was...what was that?" He stammered aloud but quietly. He looked at the clock. It was still early, only 2:30 a.m.

Vincent knew he would not be able to return to sleep, so he got out of bed, slowly and trembling. He wondered out of his room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. He flipped on the light and shielded his eyes momentarily. He went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a beer.

"Reno won't mind if I steal one…Hell, he would have a few if he saw what I did..." He spoke to himself a lot, it was just a habit. A voice to hear, it was calming. He couldn't pull himself to wake Reno now, there was no need. It was just a dream after all, a fictional story that played out before his eyes. Though, he could not shake the thought from his head. Who was the boy, and why did he dream what he did?

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for any errors!! Chap. 2 will be up soon! please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, sorry bout that! This is the updated chapter 2 because i thought of this part after i woke up this morning. So, I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what should be worked on! thank you, please enjoy

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_Darkness turned to faint outlines of furniture. The boy was woken up by the sound of shuffling from the kitchen. He got up, curious, and walked out in only navy sweat pants. He poked his head around the corner wall to see into the kitchen, wondering what the clamor was._

_"Where is that fuckin' key?" The drunk slurred out as he ransacked the drawer. "Damn boy doesn't know where the fuck to put anythin' lil__..fuckin__.." His sentence trailed into nothing but mutters and random growls. The young boy just watched his inebriated father pull out the key he was searching for. He held his breath as his father passed him. 'Am I that invisible to him?' He shrugged and quietly followed the unstable man to the study._

_The boy stood in the doorway, watching the old man hastily open the gun safe. Moonlight that entered through the window dappled on the man's back as he pulled out a small silver hand gun. The boy watched in fear as the gun was loaded and the safety removed._

_'He...He is going to kill me?!' He froze with fear, unable to move. __"D-dad?__ W-what are you doing…"_

_"Shut your fuckin' mouth ya lil' devil!" The man turned quickly as he spoke the words with hate, and the boy shut his eyes. All went black, but a shot rang louder than anything the boy had ever heard before. Moments after the shot, he had a constant ringing in his ears, and he swore he had felt something._

_Then he heard a heavy thud, then a quick pitter-patter of footsteps. 'Wait...what?' He was still standing. He knew he was. 'So what happened?' He opened his eyes slowly only to see blood spattered on the glass door of the gun case, and his step mother kneeling beside his father. His eyes widened and he gasped, covering his mouth._

_The brown haired woman was crying, mumbling words to __herself__. The boy just stood there, in shock. He was alive…But his father was dead. 'Must have...placed the barrel in his mouth...' He was quickly ripped out of his thoughts by the woman's unexpected movement. When did she start walking towards him?_

_"Look what you've done now!!! Your father is DEAD! You murderer! Your mother wasn't enough was it! You just had to take his life too!!!" Her voice was overflowing with anger and hate, and her eyes, he swore, had flames in them. He backed up a bit, nervous of what she would do to him, but she kept coming towards him._

_"I-I am...sorry-"He tried to stammer out, but was cut off when the woman back-handed him across the face. Hell truly has no fury like a woman scorned. Though he was a bit confused, he knew she didn't love his father._

_He fell into the wall but did not fall to the floor. He was not a strong boy; the woman could easily over power him. A tear slid down his now red cheek and stung the deep cut that had been made by her diamond ring. He winced and then he looked at her._

_"Sorry wont…won't bring him back…I wish...I wish you would have died…" She suddenly froze and then smiled wickedly. He looked at her, concerned for her sanity and his safety, but was pulled from his thought when she grabbed his arm and hauled him to the bathroom. He stumbled every step of the way, and then was thrown down against the white, porcelain tub, and he hit his side where he knew a bruise was developing quickly. She slammed the door shut and then started the water. Before he could move again, her hand was around his wrist, digging nails into skin and drawing blood. He winced and tried to pull away, but her grasp was just too tight. Fear spread through his body like a rapid poison, and it hurt. He didn't ever think fear could hurt, but it did. It hurt him because he knew what was coming, and this was the one thing he feared most. _

_It took only minutes for the tub to fill half way with chilled water. He was petrified now. He did not want to drown. Thoughts ran through his mind, and he tried to pull away once more, but once he did, she pulled him forward, forcing him over the tub and she held his head under the water._

_He had gasped from shock and the water filled his mouth and throat. He thrashed and scratched at her, but he could not get her to let go. He panicked and found something to grab. He yanked her chocolate hair, trying to do anything to get her off. She was persistent however, and kept a steady hold. _

_With one hand, she held him under the water, and with her other, she grabbed his left wrist and bent his arm behind his back, holding his hand between his shoulder blades. She pulled his wrist higher, slowly stretching his arm back in a way it should not bend. He gasped, but water filled his mouth and he choked. She pulled his wrist higher, then his joint snapped, and a sharp pain pierced his shoulder and arm. He screamed, still under water, and was quickly losing his breath. The pain shot from his shoulder to his arm, and back up again, each time it seemed to intensify. Even after it snapped, the woman would not let go.  
_

_His chest tightened and he felt light headed from both pain and lack of oxygen. He couldn't hold his breath__ much longer__, and __choked on the cold water that flowed into his mouth and into his lungs__. He choked__ and it hurt__, and his movement was starting to slow. His strength, or what strength he had, was leaving him. But before all went black and all hope seemed to be lost, her hands left him. He shot up quickly, sending water flying, and to__ok a deep breath while coughing. He brought his right hand to his shoulder, and held it. The pain would not go away. Every move seemed to inflict pain that shot from his shoulder to the rest of his body._

_"I…Why can I not …you...Why…" She got up now in somewhat of an emotionless trance, and just left him there. She was becoming a twisted and crooked woman._

_He coughed up water and tried to catch his breath. The tightening in his chest was slowly letting up and slowly but surely it became easier to breath. Leaning against the wall, he started to sob. Why was he such a failure?_

_"I...I'm sorry….I..." He coughed more, "Why am I so horrible..." Tears slid down his cheeks, leaving wet trails behind. He slowly laid down on his __right __side, wincing slightly from the pain, and he closed his eyes. He did not want to leave the bathroom, not yet. He did not want to run into the woman who had been filled with an eternal hatred for him._

_Today, His father died. Today, He turned 15. _

* * *

Vincent's eyes shot open quicker than a bullet could leave a gun. He froze momentarily before taking a deep and sudden breath. He sat up slowly and tried to slow his heart before it exploded. He rubbed his left shoulder. It hurt, but nothing like what the boy would have felt. 

"What is with these…these dreams?" He sighed and looked out the window and his hand slowly fell to his lap. It was still dark. The moon was gone and stars were not visible due to city lights. He stared a moment, lost in thought about the dream. 'That poor boy...It's the same one from last night...First his mother, now his father? Who is this kid? Why am I having such horrible dreams? It isn't like I know anyone with such a horrible story...' He was brought back to reality by a tap on the head.

"Yo! You ok Valentine?" the redhead asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Y-yea…just a dream." Vincent smiled at Reno, and faked a yawn. "Well, I think I will get back to sleep. You should too, you have work."

Reno narrowed his eyes at the raven haired man and then smiled cheerfully. "I am actually leaving now! Rufus wants me in super early to finish those reports I've been puttin' off for a month now!" He laughed and walked to the door.

Vincent shook his head and sighed. "I told you I would help you if you needed it."

"No need! I love going to work at this time! Come on, you know me, always trying to put in that extra effort!" The sarcasm was evident in his tired voice.

"Just..Don't over-do it, ok?"

Reno thought a moment, and then gave Vincent a reassuring smile.

"Yea, and when I get back, I want coffee, and then we can talk about that dream of yours." Before Vincent could tell him not to worry about the dream, the redhead was gone.

Vincent sighed and laid back down. "That's why I love him though…Always caring about me."

* * *

Thank you for reading! please review :) 


	3. Chapter 3

I am SOOO sorry it took me forever!! i have been having a lot of computer issues and ive been busy with school. but i finally got this up!! its going to wrap up soon too!! so, without further adieu

Chapter 3!

(still own nothing but the few characters you dont know)

* * *

"_How dare you! How dare you back-talk me!" The woman's hand hit the boy hard, and sent him to the side. He hit the wall, and fell to the floor. He looked up at her, trying to refocus his vision, but was pulled to his feet. "Don't you EVER talk back, do you understand me!!" Although he nodded, she hit him once more across the face, and let go of his shirt. He fell back down, bruising his tailbone for sure, and looked up once more at the angry woman. Her brown hair was pulled back, and he could see her hazel eyes full of hate and rage. He stayed silent, not wanting to anger her anymore._

_He was left there on the floor and she walked to the kitchen. From there, the boy heard a man's harsh voice shouting at the woman, who had been upset, and was now crying. He could not make out the words because all he could hear was the thump thump of his pounding heart. He held his breath when he faintly heard heavy and angry footsteps pound towards him. They grew louder, and he could not separate the footsteps from the beat of his heart. _

_He looked to his left to see a taller man, about 30. The man had piercing green eyes behind long brown, messy hair that hung down like twisted vines that hid a much greater beast behind it. He was well built, mostly muscle, and quite intimidating. He wore ripped dark jeans and a dirty white beater. The boy guessed he was also a bit drunk because he reeked of alcohol and smoke._

"_Get up!" He ordered in a stern and thunderous voice. The boy quickly scrambled to his feet not wanting to anger the impatient man any more. _

"_Whut you think yer' doin'?" He asked, still holding a cold and angry tone._

"_N-nothing..Sir.."He stuttered back, fear evident in his voice and eyes. His heart had stopped, and he was trying to hide the fear._

_But even with a truthful answer, he was still hit, and he was hit hard. The man had struck him in the abdomen, and the boy coughed, hunching over a bit. He dropped to his knees, and held his stomach. _

"_That's the fucking problem. Why is your mother upset!"_

'_she isnt my mother.' He looked up, brow furrowed. This change in facial expression angered the man standing before him, and he smacked him across the face._

"_And get that smug look off your fucking face. You think you're so high and mighty?!" The boy fell to the side hitting his head against the leg of a table. He sat up, and held his head. He had a small cut on his forehead where he had hit the table, and blood slowly trickled out of the wound. He also had the bittersweet taste of copper in his mouth._

"_I-Im sorry.." He looked down, and swallowed the blood in his mouth. He did not want to give the man the satisfaction of seeing more blood come from him. _

"_sorry aint gunna do anythin'. You need to be taught a goddamn lesson!" The man grabbed a fist full of the boy's hair and forced him to his feet and to look up at him. Their eyes met, and the boy saw the rare look in the man's eyes, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. _

"_W-wha? B-but I learned my lesson, i..i wont talk back! I swear!" The boy stammered, but was then thrown half over the arm of the couch, his back to the man._

"_Im gunna break you down so I can fuckin' teach you who the fuck is boss here." He moved behind the boy, and grabbed his wrists tightly, holding him in place. The boy struggled, but could not escape the man's hold. " I am sick and fuckin' tired of your bullshit, you little worthless imp. You upset your goddamn mother! I am sick of that! Every goddamn night, she has something to complain about because of you! Personally, I don't see why she don't drop you off at some other poor saps house, or fuckin' kill ya so you don't fuck with anyone else's lives. The world would be better off without you wastin' everyone's goddamned air!"_

_The boy stopped moving, and he lowered his head. The words pierced his heart, like a dagger that was repeatedly stabbing him through the chest and being turned. _

"_You killed your mother, your father, and now your slowly killin' my sister. But I am here to stop that. I am here to fix you." The man moved closer to the boy's ear, and his warm breath brushed on a sensitive spot. The boy did not like, and tried to move away. He could also smell the heavy amount of alcohol coming from the man's toxic mouth. _

_The boy stopped moving, and his eyes widened when he heard the sound of a zipper, and the brush of pants dropping._

_Today, the boy was broken. Today, he turned 16._

Screams erupted from the bedroom, and the door quickly swung open. Vincent was flailing around on the bed, tossing, turning, twisting, anything he could do to get away from the nightmare. Reno ran to the bed, and grabbed Vincent's arms, and tried to stop him from moving. While doing so, he got a kick in the face, but he didn't back off.

"Vince! Vincent, calm down damnit!! Wake up!!" He shouted, and continued to hold Vincent still.

Finally, after a long struggle, Vincent shot up, his eyes wide. "GET AWAY!!" He shouted, and almost hit Reno in the jaw, but he quickly moved.

"Dude!!" Reno shouted, then looked at Vincent.

Vincent was covered in sweat and breathing hard. He was shaking, and sitting there, in shock. He looked like he had been in a horrible fight with someone, and lost. His hands were shaking the most, and he could not calm himself. Reno could have sworn he could even hear the pounding in Vincent's chest from his frenzied heart.

"Vince? Whats….whats wrong? Why…" He trailed and sat at the edge of the bed near Vincent. The blankets had been kicked off in the struggle.

"J-just a nightmare…" He looked at Reno, who had concern in his pale blue eyes that shown brighter than the moon. "D-don't worry about it…" He was still breathing hard, but he was slowly calming.

"I'm going to worry about it, now tell me what the hell happened!!" Reno stated, now a bit angry Vincent would not tell him about the nightmares. He would understand if it was of Vincent's past, but something told him this was very very different….

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's not as fantastic, but next chapter, you'll learn more 

Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is finally up! I am sorry it takes me so long to continue everything. I have so much other work from school to do! And even then, i procrastinate like a fat kid on a treadmill! I hope you liked the last chapter, and you will be happy to know this one is longer, i think.

Disclaimer: yea..i still dont own..i wish i did..that would be kinda cool

* * *

Reno flipped a switch on the wall, and the kitchen was illuminated with a dim glow from cheap florescent lighting above. Vincent sat down, still a bit shaken from the false reality he had been watching, and waited for Reno, who was now standing near the coffee pot, trying to figure it out.

"So tell me about this dream of yours. Nightmare, rather." Reno casually stated but still held a caring tone. He finally figured out how to turn on the coffee maker, and continued on with the tasks needed.

"Please, Reno, it's nothing to worry about." He pleaded but knew Reno would not drop it.

"If it's nothing, then tell me." The red head looked back, his blue eyes expressed a look of worry, but his voice was more controlled.

Vincent sighed and thought about what he should say. He didn't want Reno thinking he was some twisted guy, but he didn't want to lie. He knew he would feel a bit better after talking about it; he hoped.

"I keep having these dreams," He tentatively started as Reno walked over and sat on the edge of the table and looked at him, "About this boy…As if I am that boy, and I can feel what he feels. I don't know who he is or why I'm dreaming this. It feels like the days I dream mean something…But only bad things happen to him."

"Ok, so child problems, what's some of the situations?" The Turk tilted his head a bit to the side and crossed his arms. Vincent knew when it came to kids, even though Reno pretended to not like them, deep down, he loved them. He was also very good with them too.

"The boy is abused by his parents. It just gets worse as he gets older...I can tell he grows older with each dream because he seems taller. It is quite weird seeing life through his eyes…I don't even know what he looks like or who he is. I don't even know the boy's name…"

"Ok, these things happen all the time Vince. I mean, it doesn't justify it, but come on yo! We hear about it all the time on the news, or on the streets." Reno had a point, but Vincent knew this was very out of the ordinary.

Vincent shook his head a bit, "No, this is different. I haven't heard about anything, or talked about it to anyone. Besides, this feels all too specific and real to be just some story from the news."

Reno sighed and shifted a bit, feeling uneasy for some reason. "Ok, well, go on. What happened in the dreams? Specifically."

Vincent continued, but has a hesitant start once more, "The boy...in the dream, he...watched his father commit suicide, and then his step mom, I'm guessing, tried to drown him..."

Reno's eyes widened and his arms seemed to go limp, and his hands fell to his sides. Vincent looked up at him.

'_He probably wasn't expecting something like that'_ Vincent thought as his crimson eyes scanned the younger man's face.

"Look, it's just a dream, right?" Vincent didn't like the silence. He didn't understand why Reno was just staring off into space, wide eyed as if he had seen a ghost. His face was even getting pale. Vincent thought it was just a dream, and even with a soft spot for children, he didn't expect Reno to show his emotional change.

Then he suddenly jumped off the table, which spooked Vincent and he jumped. "Reno?" The gunman looked at the redhead, a bit confused now.

"Where did you hear something like that?"

"It's just what I dreamt." He replied with confusion in his deep voice.

"Well, it's just a dream then. What else did you see?" Reno turned to him, his voice now a bit grimmer, but still held a caring tone mixed almost with a bit of...Fear or concern.

Vincent just stared at him, and then sighed not wanting to get into it. "The boy was…beat by his step uncle. He...Was such a frightening man…I just remember fear racking my body while looking into the man's eyes. He was drunk too, and something told me it was always like that. That's about it though."

"Oh...Well, the dreams should go away soon. You want something to drink?" Reno walked to the coffee and poured himself a cup. It was odd of him to change the subject so abruptly.

"N-no...I'm going to go back to sleep." The tall man stood, his chair sliding back, and walked to the hall. "Reno…are you alright?" he said as he stopped and leaned against the wall, looking back at Reno who was still standing at the coffee pot, his back to Vincent.

"…Yea, why wouldn't I be?" He didn't turn to look at Vincent, and his voice was shallow and quiet.

Vincent didn't know if he should tell Reno more details. He felt like he wanted to, and before he knew what he was saying, he was already speaking.

"The man who hurt the boy; He had brown, untamed hair that reminded me of dead vines. Behind his hair were piercing green eyes that held a gaze so full of hatred. "

Reno bit his lower lip a moment, then spoke up, "I'm sorry you remember such a fearful face so well, but there is nothing I can do…Sorry."

"You can explain to me why your acting like this..."

"I'm not acting like anything!" Reno was quick to jump on the defense as he turned his head sharply and shot a glare at the tall raven haired man.

Vincent sighed and decided to go back to bed, hoping Reno was right about the dreams going away soon. He also decided that Reno may have just been p-m-s'ing, or so he hoped.

Reno leaned against the counter and shook his head.

"He's definitely having odd dreams." He whispered to himself, then stared out the window, thinking.

Vincent returned to the bedroom and laid down, not bothering with blankets. He was soon asleep, and back in his false reality.

* * *

"_Come outside…" The voice was deep and demanding and held a threatening bite to it. Instantly, the boy jumped up from his spot on the floor in his room and obeyed. He stepped slowly down the hall, his heart speeding with every step on the dirty carpet, beating louder. Before he knew it, even thought it felt like an eternity before he reached the back door, he was outside, in the yard standing before the angry brunette with an icy stare of hate._

_Suddenly, he was struck across the face, and he fell to the dirt. The boy shot a look up at his step uncle; confused as to why he had been hit._

"_Don't give me that look..." he stated in a slightly drunken but harsh tone. "You know what you did."_

"_I didn't DO anything!" he quickly retorted, but regretted as he was hauled to his feet, and struck again, falling back against a tree. He was cornered now, stuck between bark and the muscular drunk._

"_Don't argue with me!" He struck the boy again in the abdomen._

_He doubled over a bit, his hand going to his stomach and long sleeve pulled up a little. The older man noticed and quickly snatched the boy's wrist in a tight grip, straightened his arm, and pushed up the covering._

"_The fuck is this?" He stared down at the fresh cuts and scars on his arm. The boy didn't answer right away, but turned his head, looking at the ground, and stayed quiet._

"_I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION BOY!" He bellowed, frustrated and angry. He had a lack of patience when it came to the youth. _

"_I-…..They are cuts..." The boy spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. 'But I didn't do it...' he thought._

"_Do you think I'm fucking blind? I can tell they are cuts!! You're fucking pathetic!!"_

_The boy flinched at the thunderous, harsh words, wishing it all away and tried to block out the sound, but he couldn't. He just couldn't._

"_It's a shame you aren't cutting deep enough." The drunk harshly pushed the boy's arm away with a force that most likely injured his shoulder. He then snorted and spit on the ground._

_The boy's hands balled into fists, and the older man noticed. He quickly struck the teen, sending him to the side and hitting the dirt hard. _

"_What? You want to fight?" He grabbed the boy's hair and pulled him quickly to his feet and with his other hand, rummaged his pocket and pulled out a switch blade, and opened it. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?"_

_The boy looked at the knife, and feared for his life. He clawed at the man's hand which was still tightly gripping his long, messy hair. _

"_N-no!!" He tried to pull away, but couldn't. After a moment of struggling, the man let go on his own, but swung the blade. The boy stumbled back, but felt a sharp sting on his cheek, then another on the opposite side. _

_The boy yelped and stumbled back onto his butt in the dirt and looked up. But as soon as he looked up, the heavy, steel-toed boot that the drunk wore was firmly shoved into the boy's lower chest. He was slammed down into the dirt, and the heavy boot keeping in place. His weak hands tried to push off the heavy boot, but his attempts to free himself were ineffective. The boot lifted slowly, but only slammed back down on him, and he cried out feeling something break inside him. The man simply looked down at him._

"_You're fucking pathetic." His words were colder than ice, and his tone was just the same._

_This fight was nowhere near done…_

* * *

Vincent's eyes opened, his crimson orbs staring at the blank ceiling. "What the hell…" he spoke, a little out of breath from the adrenaline rush from the dream. He sat up and looked at the time. Reno would still be home, but getting ready to leave for work. He hastily got out of bed and walked down the halls, locating the redheaded Turk.

"Reno!!" He called out, and a brilliant fluff of red popped out from an opening.

"Yea?" the Turk replied with half a candy bar in his mouth.

"Reno, I'm still having those dreams! It's continuing!" He walked closer to Reno, and then leaned in the door way of the kitchen as Reno stepped back, leaning against the counter and bit into his candy bar.

"Well, shoot then. I'm listening." Reno's cerulean eyes looked at Vincent in all seriousness. Despite the younger man's lack of maturity shown towards others, he was a decent listener.

"That boy, he was pulled out into an old dirt backyard and beat for no reason! I don't understand why his step uncle does this to him! It's horrible!" Vincent's words were hurried a bit, trying to get everything out, but still trying to form proper sentences in his troubled mind.

Reno shifted, uneasy again, but listened. "Go on…" His voice was a bit softer.

"His step uncle was drunk, and hauled him out into the yard and just beat him. He then found cuts on the boy's arms, but I don't think he did them. His uncle got mad and made a comment that he 'didn't cut deep enough'…That was uncalled for, dream or not." The raven haired gunner was calmer now, but still upset over the dream. He looked at Reno's face, and the new expression. It was that of shock, and dismay; fear almost. His eyes were wide and mouth ajar.

"W-where did you hear this?!" Reno walked closer to Vincent, but because of their height difference, had to look up a bit. "Where in sweet Gaia did you hear this story?!"

Vincent backed up a bit into the hall, a bit bewildered. "What are you talking about Reno? I haven't heard this from anywhere! Do you know something?"

"Fuck it Vince, I have to go to work!!" Reno turned quickly and walked to the table to get his jacket and keys.

"Reno, what is wrong with you?! _YOU_ wanted to know!! _YOU_ asked me!! I just told _YOU_ what happened because _YOU_ said you wanted to help!! Why are you annoyed with me?!" Vincent hadn't been this flustered since Tifa joked about how much of a 'cat-person' he was.

"Forget it!" Reno shouted and continued to the door, walked out, and slammed it shut.

"…I don't get him!!" He threw his arms in the air and walked into the bathroom, thinking about what just occured.

'That poor boy…Why would his uncle cut him like tha-. 'He stopped mid thought and his eyes widened.

"No…it can't be..." He spoke allowed in pure shock.

* * *

Oh SNAP! And the plot thickens haha. I hope there were not as many grammatical errors this time, sorry if there were. Let me know, and I can fix them. Review and let me know what you think. Oh, and don't say you didn't see this coming hahahaha.


End file.
